Lyssa, Do You Want To Know A Secret?
by TohruROX2221
Summary: This is a crossover of Hannah Montana and Island. I suggest not reading it if you don't like my story Island II or Hannah Montana...or both. Anyway, if you DO like it/them, please R&R!


**I saw this as a **_**Zoey 101**_** story. Except it was the **_**Zoey**_** characters and a **_**Friends**_** script. So now I'm doing **_**Hannah Montana **_**on **_**Island**_**. You might not like it, I guess. The pairings are Luke/Charla and J.J./Lyssa. The episode is "**_**Lilly, Do You Want to Know A Secret?**_**" but here it's "**_**Lyssa, Do You Want To Know A Secret?**_**" Like my other story, I changed Charla to white and blonde, Lyssa is tan and brunette. And I have made this more of a story than a script, because I thought it would be easier to follow, and threw in stuff here and there, and changed stuff here and there so it would fit _Island_. Also, I changed the lyrics to the Hannah Montana songs, but the songs have the same tune.**

-_Lyssa, Do you Want to Know A Secret?_-

Characters:

(This often changed throughout the story, but this is basically the way it always is, and also, sometimes they act like two characters)

Charla Swann - Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana

J.J. Lane - Robbie Ray Stewart/Jackson Stewart

Lyssa Greenfield - Lilly Truscott

Ian Sikorsky - Oliver Oken

Luke Haggerty - Johnny/Various Others

Will Greenfield - Various Others

-_Lyssa, Do You Want to Know A Secret?_-

There is a television show on. A man is reviewing a recent concert of teen pop idol, Charla Davis. (You probably know that this is Charla!)

Charla is singing on TV to tune of This Is The Life. "Living it right, let's go tonight, living my dream, it's up to me, I never knew I could find it, just go and take your time, yeah, you're gonna get it right, living it right."

"That was thirteen-year-old Charla Davis, continuing her smash tour with another sold-out show tomorrow in Detroit," said the reviewer as J.J., Charla, and her designer watched the review – or, in the designer's case, listened as he finished Charla's shirt.

"You hear that? Sold out in Detroit! Woot!" J.J. said as he and Charla high-fived each other. Since he was the one that discovered Charla's amazing talent, he was pretty much her manager. _And that meant he knew her secret._ As they high-fived, Charla accidentally struck the designer with a pin.

"Ow!" He cried. J.J. and Charla gasped. "Ow! Needle in my finger!" He continued. "Sharp, shooting pain!"

"I'm so sorry, Fairman!" Charla said.

"Ah, it's okay, I kiss it better!" He said and _kissed_ his own finger better. He caught glimpse of his own beauty – in this case, Charla's shirt. "Ah, look at you! You look gorgeous! You'll look great in the finale! Do it with me now, come on!" He and Charla start doing glamour posses. "Work it out, work it out, and – pop it!" When he said 'pop it', a ripping noise came from behind. His hands shot out and covered his "back door".

"Oh! Gushy tear! Awkward moment! Time to go!" he walked backwards and nearly rammed into J.J. who was talking on the phone. "Don't look at my booty!" he told him.

"Ah, no danger there, partner!" J.J. said. He seemed annoyed that his phone call was interrupted.

"I love you, Charla Davis!" Fairman called.

Charla waved, but when the Fairman was gone she looked sick. Gosh, that man loved Charla Davis like a teenage girl loved the Josan Brothers (that's like the Jonas Brothers, but you probably know that!)

When Fairman said Charla Davis, J.J. told whoever was on the phone, "Hold on," then he turned to Charla and said, "Do you mind? I'M ON THE PHONE HERE! I've go a life, too, you know! Can't I get through ONE conversation without hearing the words, 'Charla Davis'?"

"But, J.J., I –" Charla started, but J.J. was back to his phone call. "That's right, girl, I know Charla Davis! And I've got two incredible seats for tomorrow night! You want to bring a friend? Oh, okay, three seats. No, I'm not lying. In fact I'm with Charla right now, say hi!" He said, trying to convince Charla to play along.

"Get away from me!" Charla whispered.

"No!" He said. "I do know her. See you tomorrow. Okay." He hung up. He turned to Charla with pleading eyes. "I need three incredible seats for tomorrow night!" He begged.

For once Charla was happy to rain on J.J.'s parade – actually, she was _always_ happy to! "Sorry, I'm sold out," she said with a grin.

"Charla! Hey, Char, tell you what – if you get me the tickets, I'll impress the girl, she'll love me, and then I'll move in with her and leave you alone."

Charla's eyes went wide. She spun around and told J.J., "You've got the tickets!"

J.J. smiled. He _totally_ owned her!

Charla's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said, picking up. "Okay." She spun around and said to J.J., "Lyssa alert in 18 seconds!" To those not in the know, it would appear Charla Davis was yanking off her own hair, but really it was Charla Swann taking off an authentic Hannah Montana wig – or, in this case, Charla Davis wig! She shoved the wig onto a wig stand and hid it. She and J.J. were crazy trying to get rid of all remnants of Charla Davis. J.J. threw her a jacket to cover up her shirt. Suddenly, he started preaching.

"She's your best friend, Char, you've _got_ to tell her sooner or later you're Charla Davis!"

Charla, who was busy zipping up her jacket, said, "I choose later." J.J. rolled his eyes. Suddenly he realized how little time they had. "NINE SECONDS!" He said. He gestured to the refrigerator. "QUICK! GET THE JUICE!"

"Got it!" Charla said. She pulled out a pitcher of juice and two cups.

"Good. Three," J.J. said, counting down.

"Two," Charla said, opening the door just as Lyssa was about to crash into it on her skateboard.

"One!" Lyssa cried herself. She did a trick then got off the board. "Charla," she said, an excited tone in her usual peppy voice. "Guess who landed two tickets to the hottest concert in town? Charla, you and I – I being your best friend of course – are going to see the one, the only –"

Charla was excited. She was guessing the Josan Brothers were in town or something the way Lyssa was rambling on.

"CHARLA DAVIS!" Lyssa finished. "AGH!!" She did a happy dance while she screamed. Suddenly she realized her best friend and J.J. were unmoved – well, J.J. _had_ got her the tickets, but Charla was looking shocked, and not in a good way. "YOU'RE NOT SCREAMING!" She said in a loud voice, then continued in a soft but still loud voice, "Why aren't you screaming?"

"_OH,_ trust me," J.J. said, "She's screaming on the inside."

-_Lyssa, Do You Want To know A Secret?_-

Later Lyssa and Charla were going to lunch because Lyssa still couldn't figure out why Charla was so unmoved by getting the tickets. She figured that in Detroit people didn't listen to Charla Davis, but then why would they have a concert there? "I don't get it, Charla!" Lyssa said. "Why won't you come to the concert with me?"

Charla was flabbergasted. She was _certain_ Lyssa would be over this already! Quickly, she thought of a lie. "Um, uh, it's just that – uh, I just wanted to spend time with my dad!" She said. Lyssa looked dazed. Why would Charla want to spend time with her dad of all people when she could be going to the hottest concert in town?

"'Spend time with my dad?'" Lyssa said. Lyssa set her voice to her I-can't-make-you-do-this-if-you-don't-want-to-so-I'll-simply-make-you-guilty voice. "I guess you're not going to tell me so I guess I'll have to go through life wondering what I did to deserve this, being hurt so badly by my best friend in the whole world –"

Charla was guilty. "Oh, cut it out, I just can't go!"

"Okay, that's fine," Lyssa said, even though it was nowhere near fine in her book.

Suddenly Lyssa looked up and saw Luke standing there IN THE EXACT SAME RESTAURANT, RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM IN LINE. Obviously he saw them, too, because he said, "Hey, Charla, how's it going?"

Charla obviously didn't hear, or maybe she couldn't speak, so Lyssa poked her. Charla got the hint. Suddenly she noticed they both had veggie burgers, which made no sense, since she saw Luke eat meat all the time. So she started talking about that, while getting ketchup for her food – a little too much ketchup. "Oh hi I'm pretty good I'm just getting ketchup for my veggie burger and I see that you have mayonnaise and I've never tried that on a veggie burger so maybe I'll try that sometime but not now because I already have ketchup on the –"

Lyssa noticed Charla's ketchup intake was a little large – _it was all over her hands! _"Charla? Charla. _CHARLA_!"

Charla looked down. Her hands were red, just like her face. She had to think fast. "Uh –" She started. "What most people don't realize is that ketchup is actually a lovely moisturizer!" She started smothering some of her own ketchup all over his hands, and he looked disgusted. "See, isn't that better?" She tried to laugh nervously, but it didn't work.

"Moisturizer," he said not amused. He started to grab some napkins for his hands then realized how good they felt! "Hey, it works! My hands actually feel softer!" Even though they did feel soft, he grabbed about fifty napkins anyway. He walked off, looking at his red hands the entire time. He held his tray with napkins in his hands.

"Wow." Lyssa said.

"I know!" Charla said, embarrassed. "It's just that he's soooo hot and I'm soooo lame!"

"Lame? Charla, he's the one that bought the whole 'ketchup is a moisturizer' thing! Char, you've _totally_ been crushing on Luke for months! Now you have an excuse to go talk to him. He's sitting right there. LET'S MOVE!" After she said the last two words, Lyssa Greenfield realized how impatient she really was.

"I just can't do it!" Charla said truthfully. It was true that she was afraid to, but that was it.

"Sure you can, and here," Lyssa said, removing a bracelet off her wrist, putting it on Charla's own wrist. "You have my lucky bracelet. NOW LET'S MOVE!" She said again. _Geez!_ she thought. _Talk about impatient!_

Charla breathed in deeply and said, "Okay. Before I lose my cool."

"Oh, you lost that a long time ago!" Lyssa said. Charla glared and Lyssa gave a guilty smile. "Wait! Booger check!"

"You are _so GROSS_!"

Charla rolled her eyes and they walked over to where Luke was sitting with Will – they were both in town because they were suckers for Charla Davis and the shows closest to their towns were _always_ sold out. Suddenly, the seats they were about to grab where taken by Charla's town's two mean girls, Daisy and Dana.

"Hey, stranger," Daisy said, getting her flirt on. Luke was unamused. "Go away," he said.

Lyssa and Charla were shocked. "Hey, Daisy, Dana," Charla said calmly, then continued in a rage, "Those were our seats!"

"Whoa," Will whispered. "Cat fight!" Will and Luke were suddenly very interested in how this would go.

"Well, isn't that too bad?" Daisy said. "But don't worry! There are seats over there."

"By the trashcan," Dana continued.

"At the loser's table." They both said. "Oooh! Ssst!" They locked fingers and made a burning noise. "BURN!!" Will and Luke said together.

_Gosh I'm getting tired of that, _Charla thought. The two of them were still standing there. Suddenly Dana got an evil smile.

"Hey, Charla," she said, "I'm thinking it's time to pluck the stache!" Charla gasped and covered her upper lip. "BURN!!" Will and Luke said again. Charla rolled her eyes and Lyssa glared. "You aren't going to take that, are you?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah?" Lyssa said. "Well then, I guess, um, uh…"

"Daisy," Charla finished.

"Daisy," Lyssa continued, "We won't tell you about your other head…wow, IT'S A ZIT!!"

"BURN!!" The boys said again. Charla and Lyssa started walking off, then Charla wheeled around and said more to Will and Luke than Daisy and Dana, "Wait, I don't actually have a mustache, right?" Lyssa suddenly grabbed her arm and brought her back.

"It's okay, I have tweezers," Lyssa joked. "And, okay, we didn't get those seats, minor set back. But, we have even better seats for Charla Davis tomorrow night!"

Charla sighed. Would Lyssa _never_ give up? If she didn't 'drop the bomb' soon, Lyssa would never get over it! "Lyssa, the reason I can't come with you tomorrow is…I don't like Charla Davis!" Lyssa was in awe. "WHAT?!"

Ian walked in at that point. "Oh, no, it's Ian!" Charla said. That boy was _stalking_ Charla Davis! He went to almost EVERY Charla concert because he was 'in love with her'. He didn't get any tickets to this one, but he thought he could snag some. If Charla wasn't careful, her secret would get out. "Oh, boy," Lyssa said. _If only you knew,_ Charla thought.

"Hi, I'm Ian," he said to Daisy and Dana. "And may I say, you two are smoking!"

"In your dreams!" They both said. They were so disgusted they didn't do their finger-locking thing.

"I'm counting on it!" Ian said. Suddenly Daisy stuck his tongue out at him and made a noise. "Oh, yeah! She wants me!" Suddenly Lyssa and Charla were drawn to his attention so he sat down. He made a 'call me' motion and mouthed the words. "Oh," he said, trying to be cool, and nodding his head.

"IAN!" Lyssa said, bringing him back to reality. "Help me! Charla here says she doesn't like Charla Davis! I'm guessing it's the name issue." Well, hey, wouldn't _**you**_ hate it if everyone loved a celebrity with the same first name as you?! (A/N: I only know people hate this because my sister's name is Montana and pretty much everyone likes Hannah Montana.)

"_WHAT?!_" Ian said, flabbergasted. "Charla Davis is a _GODDESS_! I worship at her feet, an fact, FYI, one day I'm going to be Mr. Charla Davis, protecting her from crazed fans, washing that beautiful blonde hair, oh…" He started daydreaming, not aware that everyone in the room was looking at him.

"Ian?" Charla said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm doing this because I care about you: GET SOME HELP!!"

Lyssa tried being more subtle – or, as Charla put it, _stubborn_ – as she said, "Charla, if you don't go with me, I'll have to see my _FAVORITE_ singer with Mr. Charla Davis over here!"

Suddenly Ian put two and two together. "YOU HAVE AN EXTRA TICKET TO SEE CHARLA DAVIS?!" He yelled. Everyone gasped and looked in their direction. "That was kind of loud, wasn't it?" Everyone mobbed the three of them for the ticket, even those who had tickets.

-_Lyssa, Do you Want To Know A Secret?_-

Charla walked back to her house. She opened the door. J.J. was still there. _WHY_ was J.J. still there?

J.J., it appeared was trying to get Mr. Swann to give him money. "Hey, Chuck," he tried.

"It's Charles," he corrected him. (A/N: I looked on this website and it said the definition of Charla is "feminine form of Charles".)

"_Ri-ight_," he said. "Anyway, I'm nervous about my date tonight and was wondering if you could –"

"I'm not giving you money."

"What? _WHAT_?! I'm ashamed. I wasn't asking for money, um, more of an outright gift?"

"Ask your father, but, then again, he already gave you the gift of life."

Suddenly they both realized Charla standing there, looking as if she just had a fight with a salad bar. "Charla, what happened?" Her dad asked.

"Charla Davis happened!" She said, clearly very angry. She flopped down on the couch, her arms crossed and her eyebrows knitted.

J.J. was shocked. "You mean the kids found out?"

"No! This was for a _ticket_ to see Charla Davis! Imagine if they found out I _was_ Charla Davis! No one would treat me the same!"

"I bet Lyssa would," her dad offered.

"Are you _kidding me_?!" She said. Sometimes her dad was stupider than Will and J.J. _combined_! "She's her _biggest fan_! If _she_ found out, I'd never just be Charla again!" She got up. "I'm going for a walk," she said, thinking walking would clear her mind, but her dad stopped her.

"Now wait just a minute!" He said. "First, let's get that French fry out of your hair before a hungry dog gets you!" He started working a French fry out of his daughter's hair. The fry wouldn't budge at all. "Boy, that sucker's really in there, too!" Finally he got it, set it on the table, and J.J. picked it up, ready to shove it in his mouth. Charla and her dad stared at him. He set it down on the table.

"Now, let's just sit down and _consider_ telling Lyssa." Her dad continued. They sat down and Charla pretended to think about it.

"Not gonna happen!" She said then stood up to go for a walk. J.J. picked up the French fry. "Drop it!" Charles said.

"I can only hope that when I'm your age," J.J. said, still trying to weasel some money out of this guy, "I can give my own children a –"

"NO MONEY!" He cut off.

"Didn't think so!"

-_Lyssa, Do You Want To Know A Secret?_-

It was at the concert. Charla could even see J.J., Lyssa, and Ian. _So she_ did _take Mr. Charla Davis_, Charla thought. She sang the song Girl They All Know (tune of Best Of Both Worlds), hoping Lyssa _didn't_ know. She was at the end of the song (in Best Of Both Worlds, the first line would be 'Who would have thought that a girl like me')

"No one has thought that a girl like me, would ever be a megastar, ow! You are the girl they all know, you chill it then win the show, next wake up with the world, you are the girl they all know, blend it up together and you know you are the girl they all, you are the girl they all know, lacking the glasses and hair, you can be anywhere, you are the girl they all show, blend it up together, oh yeah, it's definitely better, cause you know you are the girl they all know."

The crowd cheered. Girl They All Know was a huge hit! Of course, she already knew this, but it still warmed her heart to think that she had such an amazing song!

"THANK YOU, DETROIT!" She called. The audience went nuts. She went backstage to sign autographs. J.J. got up after everyone filed out. "Want an autograph, Lyssa?" He asked.

"Huh? What?" She said. She was busy thinking of a plan to meet Charla! "Oh, of –"

"Course we do!" Ian finished. Lyssa elbowed him in the rib. "Sorry, we've got to head home."

"Okay, see you later," J.J. said.

"Lyssa, what was that for?" Ian said. "I've _GOT_ to meet my future wife!"

"We'll meet her," Lyssa said, "Privately!"

-_Lyssa, Do You Want To Know A Secret?_-

Charla was signing autographs. "Thanks for coming!" She said to the person she had signed for – she signed their forehead. Her fans sure asked for wacky autographs – on their glasses, their shoes, and once she got a request for an earring! Suddenly Luke was at the front of the line. Suddenly, she almost squeaked out his name. "Hey, Lu – look, just another fan!" She said correcting herself.

"Hi," he said, twice as nervous as she was. "Uhm, could you make this out to Luke – it's not me, it's my little brother! He's a huge fan of you – not that I'm not! Anyway, just sign it out to Luke – my brother!"

"D-A-V-I-S. There ya go!" She said, sliding the picture into his hand. His hands were soft! "Say," she said, smiling, "Really soft hands!"

"Thanks!" He said. "It's ketchup!" Suddenly he stopped smiling. "Bye!"

This line was _nuts_! It seemed as if J.J. caught on to Charla's thoughts. "Sorry, guys!" He said. "Pick up a T-shirt and CD in the lobby!"

The crowd 'awed'. They left and J.J. shut the door. J.J. ripped off a fake mustache he had on. "Boy, I tell you, I bet wearing this thing is like kissing your Aunt Pearl!"

Charla and J.J. shuddered. "Anyway," J.J. continued, trying to fill the awkward silence. "I'm sure your mom had have been proud of you tonight." Ever since Charla's mom died a couple years back, that was all she thought about. "Thanks, J.J.," she said.

The two of them walked off, Charla to take off her make-up and change her clothes, J.J. to see if the limo was ready yet. When she was out of the room, the window was shoved open and a tall brunette tried to climb through the window. Suddenly she called down to the person below her, "Higher, Ian! I'm almost in!"

"THERE IS _NO_ 'HIGHER!'" Ian called to Lyssa. "YOU'RE ALREADY STANDING ON MY _HEAD_!"

Lyssa was unamused. "JUMP, YOU IDIOT! _JUMP_!!!" Ian jumped and sent Lyssa flying into the room. She dangled from the chandelier. "NOW HOW AM_ I_ SUPPOSED TO GET IN?!" Ian called. "Woah! Woah! Wow!" Lyssa said, acting as if she was a four-year-old trying monkey bars for the first time.

She did a skateboarding move in the air and landed on the ground, perfectly landing on her feet. She was amazed she did it herself. "AND SHE STICKS THE LANDING! OW, MY TOE!" Suddenly Lyssa realized exactly where she was at. She gasped. "Charla Davis's scarf! Charla Davis's veggie wieners!" (Heehee, she said wieners!!!!!) Suddenly Charla Davis entered the room with a pink robe on and a pink headband, with a towel in her hand. Lyssa wheeled around. "_CHARLA DAVIS_!!"

Charla and Lyssa screamed. "_AGH!!_"

Charla panicked and screamed, not in her normal voice, "WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER GET OUT _RIGHT_ _NOW_, OR I'LL CALL SECURITY!"

Lyssa this time panicked. "No! I'm sorry! I'm Lyssa Greenfield, and I'm your biggest fan!"

Charla grimaced. Lyssa wasn't leaving her alone any time soon! She spotted a pie on the desk right in front of her. She picked it up and Lyssa saw that she was about to shove a pie in her face! That's exactly what she did. "Did you just shove a _pie_ in your face?!"

"Um, it's not a real pie! It's a foaming facial wash…pie." Charla was so shocked she just said that! Suddenly Lyssa realized she wasn't talking in her normal voice.

"Why are you talking so weird?" Lyssa asked.

"Uh, my voice does that after every concert I have, cause my voice gets strained from singing."

"You are such a giver!" Lyssa enthused. "I just wish Charla was here," she muttered to herself.

_Oh no,_ Charla thought. But instead she said, "Who's that? And why does she have my name?"

"Oh, she's my best friend."

"Ah, I see. So why don't you go get her?" _Anything_ to get Lyssa out of here!

"Okay, I'll call her," Lyssa said, pulling out a cell phone.

"_NO_!!!" Charla yelled. Lyssa looked at her as if she were nuts! (Nuts is a funny word!) "Um, it's just that cell phones don't really work here, what with the walls and the…"

Charla's cell phone rang. Lyssa and Charla stared hard at it. "Aren't you going to get that?" Lyssa asked.

"What? No, I'm talking to you, that would be rude!" Her phone continued to ring. She had to stop it!

"Okay, she's not home!" She reached out and closed Lyssa's phone without thinking through this plan. Her cell phone stopped ringing as well.

"_THAT_ was weird!" Lyssa said.

Charla panicked. "Um, just get an autograph for her, you got a pen?"

"_WAIT_!" Ian called. "I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU!" Charla and Lyssa turned around and saw Ian dangling from the window. He saw Charla's face covered in pie, so what he said was, "You're much paler in person."

"Ya know what," Charla said, "I am." She panicked to get them out of there. She _needed_ them out of there! "Well, it was fun meeting you guys, but I've GOTTA _GO_!" She started to walk out of the room to her dressing room, but Ian called, "WAIT! Don't I even get to wash your beautiful, blonde hair?!"

Gosh, he was obsessed! "No, but here – have this towel!" She tossed a towel to Ian. "CHARLA DAVIS'S TOWEL!" He was so busy catching it that he let himself fall. "I'M OKAY!" He called. "NONE OF MY BLOOD GOT ON THE TOWEL!"

Lyssa was upset. _She_ came to see Charla Davis, and _Ian_ ended up getting a gift! So she used her I'm-so-upset-that-I'll-make-you-guiltier-than-I-made-my-best-friend voice. "Well, I guess I'm leaving," she said.

"Take care!" Charla said.

"I don't even get a towel to remember you by…"

"Buh-bye!" Charla opened the door and gestured to it, as if saying "GET _LOST_!!"

"I only have my memories that will fade too, too quickly…"

Charla was feeling guilty. She grabbed her scarf off the table. "OKAY, _HERE_!"

"OMG!" Lyssa said, holding the delicate fabric in her hands. "The actual scarf that you wore on the actual stage! I can't believe –" She spotted a bracelet on Charla's wrist. "Hey, I have a lucky bracelet just like that!"

_Oh no!_ Charla thought. _Here it comes…._

"Of course, mine says 'Lyssa' on the back of it…" She flipped over the bracelet to see what _Charla Davis_ had on the back. Probably something like _Charla _or _CD_ or…or…or…. She had the bracelet flipped over, and she saw one word she couldn't believe: _Lyssa._ "Just like that." She looked into Charla's face. She saw the face of her best friend underneath all the pie.

"Tada!" Charla said in a normal voice. Lyssa couldn't believe it. Her own best friend! All this time she hadn't even mention anything. Not a thing. Suddenly she realized why Charla kept refusing to come to the concert and why Charla Davis's voice sounded so weird after the concert and why she stuck the pie in her face and why she wanted them out of there so bad and why…

"Lyssa, sit down," Charla said. Sure, she was still mad at her, but she sat down anyway. She didn't say anything, just crossed her arms and pouted. "Lyssa, you cannot just freeze me out like that. Please talk to me." Charla was desperate to have Lyssa talk to her. Finally, Lyssa spoke:

"I thought we were friends. I thought we were _best_ friends. But apparently not since you kept just about the biggest secret ever from me, Charla Swann/Davis! I thought we told each other everything!" _Wow that sounded corny_, Lyssa thought.

"I know," Charla said, apparently not thinking it was corny at all. "But other than that…did you enjoy the concert?" Lyssa couldn't believe it! Charla was so busy thinking about her concert that she didn't even think about how she felt. Suddenly J.J. walked in to tell Charla the limo was waiting, but saw Lyssa on the couch.

"That's right," He told Lyssa. "I'm real tight with Charla Davis!"

"Great!" Lyssa said sarcastically. "Can't wait to meet her."

"Hey, Char," J.J. continued. "I thought the lady could use a souvenir." Charla picked up the toilet paper on her table and tossed it at J.J. "HERE! J.J., GET OUT OF HERE!" Quickly J.J. handed Lyssa the toilet paper. "For you! Told you we're tight."

"Thanks…I guess." Lyssa sighed and stood up. "I'm so out of here."

"Lyssa, wait!" Charla said. "I wanted to tell you. I was just…afraid."

"Afraid?" Lyssa said. She couldn't believe her friend would say that! "Afraid of what? That I'd like Charla Davis more than you?" When she saw the defeatist look on Charla's face, she said, "Charla, that would never happen. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess," Charla said. Suddenly she perked up. "Okay, no more secrets! And to prove it, I'm going to show you something I've never shown any other friend!"

"Charla, are you sure…?" J.J. started.

"Downright positive," Charla said. At Charla's house, they stood in Charla's walk-in closet, the one that faced the guest room. They managed to replace the guest room door with a wall, and put a door into the guest room into Charla's closet. "Wait till you see this!" Charla said with a wide smile on her face.

"Why are we standing in your closet?" Lyssa asked. What, did Charla have a dead body in here or something?!

"Because behind my closet," Charla said, "Is my closet!" She opened the door and Lyssa saw a huge closet. It had pretty much every costume Charla Davis ever worn, and had a wig stand next to a chair. "It's like a dream!" Lyssa exclaimed. "It's like a beautiful, beautiful dream." She spotted a pair of shoes and exclaimed, "Dream over! I've _GOT_ to have these shoes!"

"Wait, there's more!" Charla said, and pressed a button on the wall. As she pressed the button, Lyssa exclaimed, "ANOTHER CLOSET?!" Three shoe racks with multiple pairs of shoes extended from the wall. Lyssa's mouth dangled open. "What size do you wear?" She finally squeaked.

"I'm an eight," Charla said. (A/N: I'm supposed to be Charla in this, and I'm an eight, and my friend Chelsea is Lyssa and Chelsea wears...)

"I'm a nine but I'll squeeze!" Lyssa exclaimed, lunging for a pair of Italian expensive-looking shoes. Suddenly it dawned on her: popularity. "Wait till Daisy finds out!"

"_WHAT_?!" Charla said. She wasn't expecting _this_! Okay, she was, but...she wasn't expecting this!

"Well, we have to tell them! Here's my cell. But first…" She picked up a beautiful sky blue tank top off a hanger. "Take a picture of me in front of Charla Davis's clothes!"

"No!" Charla exclaimed. "No one else can see this stuff!" She pressed a button next to where all the clothes were. The place where all the clothes racks were started spinning. Charla sat down, angry.

"Why not?" Lyssa called as she spun, very slowly.

"If people find out they won't treat me the same!"

"That's the point!" How could _Lyssa_ sink so low? "I'm talking _mega_-popularity for both of us. Think about Luke Haggerty! He would be all over you if he knew!"

Lyssa came back to where Charla was back and started to crawl so they would be side-by-side. "NO!"

"How could you do this to me?" Lyssa asked. "How could you be so selfish? If you were my best friend, you'd want this for me!"

"If you were MY best friend," Charla argued, "You would know why I don't want this getting out!" Charla started to pout.

"Come on, cut me some slack, Davis!"

"DAVIS?! I KNEW this would happen." Lyssa was shocked – at herself.

"Did I say Davis? I didn't mean it! It was a mistake!"

"No! The mistake was trusting you." Lyssa stopped crawling and she spun with the rest of the clothes.

In the kitchen, J.J. was talking to Charla's dad as he made two ice cream sundaes for the two of them – just to be nice. "I think that girl was really into me tonight, Dad – can I call you Dad?"

"_No_."

"Anyway, I think it was the guns!" He held up his arm in a tough guy pose.

Lyssa ran through, tears forming in her brown eyes. "Hey, Lyssa," Charles started. "I think it will be better around here now that you know our sec…" Lyssa slammed the door as she left. "…ret."

"Did you see how she ignored you?" J.J. said. "I'm sorry, but that is no way to treat a man of your compassion and sensitivity and…" Charles picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed it in his mouth. "Still no money?" J.J. asked.

Charla came out and grabbed J.J.'s ice cream sundae right as he was abou to take a bite. "I'm so mad!" She said and shoveled ice cream in her mouth.

"So you're taking it out on _my_ ice cream sundae?" J.J. said, half amused and half peeved. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"_NO_!!" She cried ad shoveled more in her mouth.

"Okay, then…" her dad said. He started to sing, "You had a fight."

"Da na na na!" J.J. sang.

"She made you mad, and now you sit here and stuff your face, you got the processed sugar blues!"

"Stop!" She cried. "You are so embarrassing! That has _got_ to be the _worst_ song _ever_ written!"

"She obviously doesn't remember the potty training song," J.J. said. Charla was mortified. Daddy _told_ him?!

"I like to sing," they harmonized, "I like to dance, but I can't do that with poopy in my pants!"

"Daddy! J.J.! That is _so_ not funny! It's so beyond funny I don't know _what_ to call it. Everything I thought would happen _happened_! She found out who I was, and now ever ything is ruined."

"You don't know that for sure, darling. Things can change, just give it some time." Charla thought that over. Her dad came from out behind the counter, spreading his arms open wide. J.J. started to eat Charla's dad's sundae since Charla ate his. "GROUP HUG!!" Her dad cried.

"Gotta go!" J.J. and Charla said, taking off in different directions with the ice cream in their hands. Charles was half amused and half peeved. He sprayed whipped cream in his mouth.

-_Lyssa, Do you Want To Know A Secret?_-

(A/N: I had to write this part from memory because all scripts I could find stopped at this point.)

Fairman was with 'Charla Davis'…again…but 'Charla' wasn't looking 'her' best at the time! "Turn," Fairman said. 'Charla' had 'her' back turned at the time, so 'she' pivot turned and faced Fairman…revealing that it was actually J.J. in the Charla wig! He was wearing the top Fairman just made for Charla and a pink skirt with pink athletic shoes. Suddenly Charla and her dad came into the house carrying grocery bags.

"We're…back," her dad said, catching sight of J.J. "You might want to stick to men's clothes," he added, walking off.

"This is scary," Charla said.

J.J. stuck his arms in the air in a glamour pose. J.J.'s pits smelled horrible! "Ugh!" Charla covered her nose. "Next time you might want to try something with sleeves! And deodorant!"

"Hey," J.J. said, "if you got it, flaunt it!"

Charles couldn't take it anymore. He let a laugh escape him. He grabbed his wallet. "Okay, Fairman," he said, walking over to the designer, "How much do I owe you?"

"Daddy! You made him do that?" Charla called.

"Hey," he called back, "The boy wanted money. I figured I could get a chuckle out of it. How much?" He asked again.

"The gig is cheap, he only asked for thirty dollars," Fairman said. He just wanted _money_!

"And Jennifer Lopez!" J.J. called.

"NOT going to happen, my friend," Charla said, looking disgusted and amused at the same time.

"Now, if you excu – hey!" J.J. said, catching on to what Charla said. "You promised!" He said, pointing to Fairman. Fairman looked insulted. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a blue sequin number waiting for me." J.J. threw off the wig and walked off.

Lyssa's skateboard glided through the open door and landed at Charles's foot. He stopped it. "Lyssa alert," he said quietly. Lyssa and Charla stared at each other apathetically for a moment before Charles caught on.

"Hey," he said to Fairman, "What do you say you and me go out on the deck?" He put a cowboy hat on Fairman's head.

"Oooh," He said. "I'm a cowboy! Don't forget the sunscreen, my skin is delicate as a baby's bottom."

"Didn't need to know that," Charles said. They stopped outside and closed the door. Charla and Lyssa were still quiet. "If you want Charla Davis," Charla said, "She's not talking to you right now."

Lyssa sighed. "Charla, that was a mistake. It was too much for me to handle all at once. You just need to give me some time to get _used_ to it."

"And what if you _can't_ get used to it? What happens the _next_ time Daisy and Dana diss us? Won't you want to say something then?"

"Of course I'll _want_ to," Lyssa said. "But I _won't_! All this time when you wouldn't talk to me, I wanted to talk to you, not Charla Davis. Will wanted me to talk to him, but he's weird so I didn't." Lyssa looked up to see if this hand any affect on Charla at all. Nope, She was standing there acting like her usual self, so she used her oh-well-I-tried-but-it-didn't-work-so-I'll-make-you-guilty voice. "Well, I guess I'll go," she said. "After giving the best apology I could think of, just hoping she'd forgive me." She turned around to see if _THIS_ had any affect. When she turned around, Charla raised her eyebrows. She turned around again, continuing walking, then stopped to say, "Halfway there…"

"You are _such_ a drama queen!" Charla said. Lyssa turned around and Charla was standing behind her smiling, The two had pretty much made up. "Hugs?" They offered each other. They hugged each other and knew they were friends again. Suddenly J.J. appeared by the door leading out onto the deck. He was wearing a sky blue sequined top, skirt, and blue athletic shoes.

"I'm _so_ not getting paid enough to do this," he said.

"Neither am I," Charla said.

-_Lyssa, Do You Want To Know A Secret?_-

Charla, Lyssa, Daisy, Dana, Ian, Luke, J.J., and Will were all at the same restaurant again. Ian had his Charla Towel around his neck. J.J. was doing his best to keep Charla's secret, so he talked about the concert.

"We were sitting in the front row, and Charla looked right at us!" J.J. said. Everyone was impressed, except Ian. _HE_ was supposed to be Charla's future husband, after all!

"Oh, yeah? That's _nothing_. Charla gave me this towel backstage! She really did!" Everyone – except Daisy and Dana, that is – believed him. Dana even said, "In your dreams!"

"She really did!"

"Just forget it, Ian," Lyssa said.

"It isn't worth it," Luke said, putting in his two cents. Lyssa was wearing the scarf Charla gave her. Suddenly, Charla had an idea.

"Wait a minute!" She said. "He's telling the truth, and she gave Lyssa something, too." She took the scarf off Lyssa's neck and handed it to Daisy. Lyssa realized the plan, but Luke didn't quite clue in.

"Oh. _My_ _gosh_!" Daisy exclaimed.

"What did you do that for?" Luke asked.

"You'll see," Charla said with a smile. She looked at Lyssa and winked. They both had evil smiles. "Hey, everybody!" Charla called to the restaurant.

"_IT'S CHARLA DAVIS'S SCARF!_" She and Lyssa called. Suddenly Luke clued in and he smiled too. Daisy and Dana, however, screamed as everyone attacked them for the scarf.

"Oooh! Ssst!" Lyssa and Charla said, doing Daisy and Dana's classic symbol.

**How'd you like it for my first crossover story? I can do all the episodes in season one if you want (okay, I'm going to do it anyway). I made this into one chapter because it was easier, considering I'm making ALL the episodes in season one.**

Review!


End file.
